Chop Suey
by Gi Potter
Summary: Que caminhos levam um ser humano a destruir? Qual é o passado obscuro de Tom Riddle. O que a Câmara Secreta ainda esconde?(sei que esta ridiculo esta sinopse...)


Chop Suey - System of a Down  
  
Wake up, Acorde, Grab a brush and put a little(makeup), Pegue uma escova e coloque pouca (maquilagem), Grab a brush and put a little, Pegue uma escova e coloque pouca, Hide the scars to fade away the(shakeup), Esconda as cicatrizes para manter afastado (mexa-se) Hide the scars to fade away the, Esconda as cicatrizes para manter afastado, Why´d you leave the keys upon the table? Por que você teve que deixar as chaves sobre a mesa? Here you go create another fable Aqui você vai criar outra fábula  
  
- Mulher você não tem que morrer - disse numa das suas mais perfeitas atuações de frivolidade.  
  
Na verdade estava gritando por dentro. Porque aquela criatura tão pequena e indefensa tinha que ter tanto amor? Um pai que morrera há poucos minutos atrás por ele e uma mãe que estava disposta a seguir o mesmo destino se isto acarretara a salvação do seu filho. Como podia existir tanto amor?  
  
You wanted to, Você desejou, Grab a brush and put little makeup, Pegue uma escova e coloque pouca maquilagem, You wanted to, Você desejou, Hide scars to fade away the shakeup, Esconda as cicatrizes para manter afastado, mexa-se, You wanted to, Você desejou, Why´d you leave the keys upon the table, Por que você teve que deixar as chaves sobre a mesa? You wanted to, Você desejou,  
  
Isto era uma coisa que ele não entendia. Amor; uma palavra para ele inexistente. Nunca amado...prometera não amar também. O amor era um sentimento que só os fracos tinham. Um sentimento que trazia cicatrizes. Ódio...isso sim. Todos deveriam odiar. O sentimento dos fortes, dos superiores. Queria ver sangue, cabeças rolando, guerra. Destruição.  
  
(chorus) I don´t think you trust Eu acho que você não confia, In,my,self righteous suicide, Em, meu, suicídio virtuoso, I,cry,when angels deserve to die Eu, choro, quando anjos merecem morrer,  
  
Ele seria poderoso. Teria o mundo aos seus pés. Tinha que ser assim. Era a mudança da qual o mundo precisava. Ele, o sangue-ruim seria a mudança. Apagaria o passado e escreveria uma folha em branco. Nem o Deus dos trouxas nem o dos bruxos poderia mudar o destino que ele traçou para si mesmo. Mas...  
  
Wake up, Acorde, Grab a brush and put a little(makeup) Pegue uma escova e coloque pouca (maquilagem), Grab a brush and put a little, Pegue uma escova e coloque pouca, Hide the scars to fade away the(shakeup) Esconda as cicatrizes para manter afastado (mexa-se) Hide the scars to fade away the, Esconda as cicatrizes para manter afastado, Why´d you leave the keys upon the table? Por que você teve que deixar as chaves sobre a mesa? Here you go create another table Aqui você vai criar outra fábula  
  
Vendo aquela garotinha ele não acreditava. Aquela lembrança do seu passado de novo não. Não mais. Amar era para fracos. Não queria passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Ela merecia morrer.  
  
You wanted to, Você desejou, Grab a brush and put little makeup, Pegue uma escova e coloque pouca maquilagem, You wanted to, Você desejou, Hide scars to fade away the shakeup, Esconda as cicatrizes para manter afastado, mexa-se, You wanted to, Você desejou, Why´d you leave the keys upon the table, Por que você teve que deixar as chaves sobre a mesa? You wanted to, Você desejou,  
  
Deixaria mais cicatrizes nele. Ele não queria...não...não. lembrava do dia em que ela confessou.  
  
- Querido Tom... - Gina, você voltou...como foram suas aulas hoje? - perguntou tentando ser simpático. Precisava da garota para abrir a câmara - Viu o Harry? - perguntou ainda mais interessado. - Tom, hoje eu não vi o Harry e minhas aulas foram péssimas. Odeio aquele Cravey. Todo o tempo dizendo que sou apaixonada pelo Harry. Que fico corada na frente dele. Eu já estou cansada de tudo isso...odeio o Colin. - É mesmo? - Sim...eu odeio todos eles. Pensam que sou inocente, idiota...me excluem. É só esperar. Algum dia eu mostro pra todos eles. - Odeia a todos? Inclusive Harry? - Todos! A única pessoa que amo e vou amar para sempre é... - Gina...? - Tom...se você estivesse aqui comigo. Se você não fosse só um diário. Eu te amo...você não sabe como...  
  
Aquelas palavras o afetaram. Amar? Amar ele? Como? Ninguém nunca tinha o amado. Mas ela. Ela era diferente. Era como ele. Solitária, excluída. Ao mesmo tempo cativante. Era impossível negar que uma garotinha de 11 anos tinha captado toda a sua atenção.  
  
(chorus) I don´t think you trust, Eu acho que você não confia, In,my,self righteous suicide, Em, meu, suicídio virtuoso, I,cry,when angels deserve to die Eu, choro, quando anjos merecem morrer, In,my,self righteous suicide, Em, meu, suicídio virtuoso, I,cry,when angels deserve to die Eu, choro, quando anjos merecem morrer,  
  
Mas ela tinha uma família que a amava. Era só ver o exemplo daquele irmão. Percy...pelo que ele lembrava. Deu-lhe muitos problemas. Mas ainda assim ela odiava? Por quê? A família dela não era como o seu pai. Aquele trouxa mereceu sofrer. Voltar nas imagens do seu pai sendo torturado ainda o divertia.  
  
- Filho... - engraçado aquele homem o renegara toda a vida. No momento da sua morte clamava por perdão - filho...me ajude - não conseguia controlar as gargalhadas que teimavam em sair. Queria por tudo ser frio, mas a emoção da Tom transparecia.  
  
Father,father,father,father Pai, Pai, Pai, Pai, Father/Into your hands/I commed my spirit, Pai/ Em suas mãos/Eu/encomendo meu espírito, Father,into your hands, Pai, em suas mãos,  
  
Era verdade que nenhum Deus o faria desistir. Mas e ele mesmo? Tom era fraco. Como todos os humanos tinha suas fraquezas. Não podia deixar que aquilo estraga-se os seus planos. Sua parte humana tinha que morrer...  
  
Why have your forsaken me Por que você me abandonou, In your eyes forsaken me Em seus olhos me abandonou, In your thoughts forsaken me Em seus pensamentos me abandonou, In your heart forsaken me,me oh Em seu coração abandonado,  
  
Mas por que ele não conseguia? Não! Tom era mais forte. Doía admitir, mas ele sempre seria mais forte. Eram as fraquezas dele que o tornavam mais forte. O ódio uma obsessão. Era isso que fazia de Lord Voldemort o bruxo mais poderoso que existia.  
  
Trust in my self righteous suicide Confie em meu suicídio virtuoso, I,cry,when angels deserve to die Eu, choro, quando anjos merecem morrer, In,my,self righteous suicide Em meu suicídio virtuoso, I,cry,when angels deserve to die Eu, choro, quando anjos merecem morrer.  
  
Mais do que tudo bruxos sempre cumpriam as suas promessas. Não seria exatamente Lord Voldemort quem quebraria essa tradição. Já era tarde para voltar atrás na decisão de Tom. Ele queria a menina e não tinha maneira alguma de faze-lo desistir.Ele prometeu antes de partir. Já estava envolvido emocionalmente com a mortal.  
  
- Tom, o que esta fazendo. Vai me deixar aqui sozinha? - perguntou no fiapo de voz que ainda sobrava - Este lugar me da medo Tom! - Não fique com medo, eu vou estar por perto - prometeu amavelmente. Sabia que pronto à garota morreria. Agora dependia da sua debilidade. Era ele ou ela. Ele escolheu pela vida da garota. Seria fácil fazer com que o menino Potter acha-se que estava ganhando. Gina viveria e ele voltaria para busca- la. De alguma forma ele voltaria.  
  
Uma promessa que cintilava na sua mente agora que tinha recuperado o seu corpo num ritual de magia negra.  
  
- Tom, não me deixe... - a cada segundo que se passava ela ficava mais fraca. - Eu vou ter que ir Gina...por um tempo. Depois eu juro que volto pra te buscar! Eu juro! - a garota desmaiou nos seus braços ainda chorando. FIM  
  
N/A: Promessa é divida! Então assim acaba mais uma songfic da Gi Potter. O que vocês acharam? Queria opiniões...sabem? escrever sobre o Tomtom é difícil!!! Ele é super, hiper-complicado! Espero que pelo menos de pra passar alguma emoção. Espero também que a tradução da música não esteja muito confusa(foi rapidinha sabem? Hehe...). Desculpem também para as não-fãs da Gina...eu não agüentei a tentação de dar uma pontinha da fic pra ela...hehe. 


End file.
